House of Romance
by gabigirl626
Summary: This isn't Anubis house, This is Romance house. Just a little bit of how people are in Anubis with Cheating, Romance and More. Oh yeah and there's chick fights and stuff. Everyone's out of character
1. Prolouge

Nina's P.O.V

So I was walking in the hallways bored. And then I saw Fabian, my boyfriend. I also saw Patricia and Eddie walking on different sides of the hall like always since the split in the summer. I also see new girls KT and Willow, with there boyfriends Billy and Brandon. Everyone besides Patricia and Eddie have been happy since I came back, they are happy I came back, but they are not happy in general because they broke up because Eddie has a girlfriend in America named Hailey. You can still tell that he wants Patricia back though. The one time I told Fabian to record what he says in there room and he says that he misses Patricia. I told her, but she doesn't care.

It feels really awkward walking home with the house. I didn't come back for 2 months and everyone is mad at me. I am so mad that I missed Amber's birthday. But I still sent her presents in the mail. I'm the one who gave her the present that Alfie said was from him. Patricia always nags how Eddie needs to shut up about sandwiches and he tells her to shut up, And Joy is like can you guys Stfu already, god damn. Then everyone tells Mick to make his girlfriend to shut up. Then Mara just walks away and Jerome runs after her. Then we all go to our rooms and leave each other alone.

It's not my fault that my biological sister visited me that I didn't even know I had. I told it was because of Eddie how we can't be together, but that's not even close to that. So let me tell you what happened with my sister. So I found out from Gram that my 'cousin' that I always hated was my sister. I didn't believe it. I was like your lying, she wasn't. I always thought she was just cocky, but the only reason she was because she was my older sister and she was just trying to mess with me, because she was my older sister.

Now with Eddie, We had a summer romance, Fabian guessed it and Eddie lied. But Eddie and I haven't told anyone. We are both from Vermont (**AN: Just a random state, not from there.)**. We kissed a lot, that's all we did when we hung out, He is hot. What do you expect when you know a hot American, but Fabian is hotter. We did this before, summer before last. I was lonely. I know you might consider me a two timer, but I'm not. Comparing the things that he does with Eddie's girlfriend during the summer I'm not. We both promised each other it won't happen this summer unless we break up.


	2. Ambers Fake

Amber's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room listening to some music when there was a knock on my door. I went to open it and someone just walked right in. I noticed it was Nina. She seemed very upset. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I decided not to. She just lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I walked downstairs to talk to Fabian, but I saw something that I shouldn't have." She said.

"What did you see?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me. But Alfie was kissing Willow. Willow just got up slapped him and left, but she might have done that because she saw me."

"What? Are you serious?" I was so mad at Alfie. I had to get the real story, but from who. "Nina. Who else was down there?"

"Well I think Joy or Kt was. I know Mick was and when it happened he just walked out." And when she said he walked out he walked right through the door.

"Hey Amber, Um, Alfie was kissing Willow." Mick said.

"Ok, I already know. I just don't know what to do."

"Go kiss her boyfriend." Good idea!

I put on my hottest outfit that makes all the boys mouths drop. (**A/N: Outfits in profile).** I walked out to go find Brandon. All I know is when Jerome heard my heels clicking down the stairs he knows what was about to happen, so he pulled Joy into his room because they are dating now, Instead of her and Mick. I found Brandon in the kitchen eating a sandwich with Eddie. He just looked up real quick and looked down and lifted his head slowly to get another look.

"Hey Brandon." I said flirtatiously.

"Hey, Amber." He said.

"Come here."

"Ok." He walked over to me and stood in front of me. I made sure Nina got Willow. And when I saw Willow walk in I made sure me and Brandon were making out. He grabbed my Hips and I put my hands around his neck. And we started making out.

"Amber!" Willow yelled, but we just kept kissing.

Alfie walked in after Willow left and his Jaw droped. "Amber! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't the only cheater." I said with a smirk and walked away.

I went upstairs to talk to Willow. I opened the door and said "Willow listen, The only reason I did that was because you kissed Alfie and don't say you didn't because 2 different people told me, Mick said that you kissed him and Nina told me you slapped him after because you saw her. I'm sorry Willow, but Brandon really likes me I can tell. And Alfie likes you. So why don't we just switch boyfriends. You get my old boyfriend and I get yours, Deal?"

"Deal." She said.

"Good!" I said and walked away. Oh little old stupid Willow. She doesn't know what's coming for her.

I walked in my room to talk to Nina. "Nina, you know what's funny. I know I'm fake, but I like it. Like you know, Barbie's even jealous of me."

"Amber, that's something you shouldn't be happy about that."

"Nina, try it one time. It's fun."

"Fine I'll try it." She said with a smile.

"Good."


	3. The fight

Patricia's P.O.V

We were sitting in the park on the grounds of the houses, when all these annoying chicks from Isys house came over and started saying stuff to Amber. That was my cue to stand up.

"Hey get out of here!" I yelled.

"Do something about it!" Yelled Makayla one of the Isys girls.

"No. Just get away." Said Mara.

"Oh Mara, Shut up." Said Peyton.

"Oh My God. Everyone just leave everyone alone!" Said KT.

"Nope." Said Kim and pushes KT. KT goes to hit her, but I grip her by her waist and throw her over my shoulder.

"We will finish this tomorrow at 4 ok?" Nina says.

"Fine. Till then bye Hoes." Says Amanda.

"Bye Sluts." Joy says.

We head back to the house. KT is still on my shoulder.

"Patricia let me down!" She yells.

"Not till we get to the house."

"I won't do anything I swear. Please!"

"Fine." I say and let her down. She runs back to the house.

When we get back to the house the boys are in their bedrooms. Nina and Amber ask me to go to Fabian, Brandon and Eddie's room. I say No, but they drag me with. We knock on their door. Eddie comes to the door, I just look down.

"Hey guys." He says.

"Hey." Comes from Nina and Amber. I just be quiet.

"Patricia can we talk in your room?" He asks.

"Sure, I guess." I say still looking down.

I start walking upstairs and he follows. KT is sitting in my room, and when she sees Eddie and I walk in she knows to leave.

All the sudden all the memories come back into my head. I start to tear up. I start to cry.

"What do you want?" I ask. He sees my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Just leave me alone, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"You're my ex-boyfriend why does it matter? Go ask you girlfriend Hailey if she's ok because that's all that matters. I never mattered. I was just some English girl from a boarding school. That's all I am to you. I never was anything else. You meant the world to me, but I guess that didn't matter."

"You never were anything more? Are you serious right now? You were my world too. If you were some English girl from a boarding school, you would be Mara, or Joy or Amber. You're the reason I stayed here last year. I don't know where any of this is coming from. Hailey doesn't mean shit to me. You were my everything. I want to be honest with you, over the summer I kissed a girl in this house more than once when we were dating. And I regret it so much Patricia."

"You cheated on me?" I say crying.

"You forgot that I regret it."

"Eddie why would you?"

"I don't know because I was stupid.

"You do know. And tell me who."

"She thought we were broken up. It was Nina."

"What the hell. Of course it was her, because the Osrian and the chosen one are supposed to be together. Well guess what I don't care anymore. Go have fun with Nina or Hailey."

"I'm not even dating her anymore. I broke up with her 20 minutes ago. You are the one I want to be with. You're the one I want to have a family with, and live with forever. I don't want Nina, Amber, Joy, Mara, KT, Willow or Hailey. I want Patricia Ann Willamson. No one else."

"You don't mean any of that. Next summer you'll find someone else and break up with me for no reason."

All the sudden there is a pair of hands on my hips. "I won't do that again." And he kisses me.

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Oh and I have something to ask you." He says.

"Yes?"

"Forever and Always?"

"Forever and Always."

**NEXT DAY AT 3:30**

We have the fight today with isys girls, and I'm not scared. We all put on shorts and a tee shirt and nice shoes, for we look fresh. We started walking when all of the sudden all the guy came and caught us.

"Well this was my idea, I thought we should come with incase there is some guys we need to beat up, or we need to carry our babes home." Said Mick.

"Sure why not." Said Mara.

We started walking more holding hands with all of our boyfriends. Amber with Brandon, KT with Billy, Willow with Alfie, Nina with Fabian, Joy with Jerome, Mara with Mick and Eddie and I.

When we got to the park the boys sat on the benches and we went to the middle of the park waiting. The girls didn't show up till 4:15.

"Are you hoes ready for a butt wooping?" Asked Nicole.

"As long as you're for yours." I said with a smile on.

**15 minutes later**

"Yeah beat that! We Won! Anubis forever!" I screamed. Yeah maybe Mara was on the floor and so was Willow but we still won. Eddie ran up to me and kissed me. I missed this.

All of the sudden I see Jamie walk up to Jerome and kiss him. I see Joy turn her around and slap her real hard. And walk away holding hands with Jerome. We all just started walking back.

I haven't talked to Nina because the whole Eddie thing. It just pisses me off. She doesn't see me kissing Fabian. Whatever I'll get over it.


End file.
